Consequences of Neglect
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /KakaSaku/ When Sakura makes a mistake with her Hokage-sama, she usually learns to never do it again. This one, however, she swears to do more often. Who wouldn't, with such blissful repercussions? PWP. Oneshot.


_Okay, so, while struggling to write suika smut, I asked some tumblr followers to send me smut prompts of any of the four pairings I indicated, figuring that maybe if I wrote tiny little snippets of smut, I could get around to writing it. I ended up having so much fun writing the kakasaku one that I didn't even have the time to write for suika. _

_So enjoy this kakasaku PWP._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto._

* * *

She couldn't understand—it happened so fast.

One moment she was opening the door to his office, and the next she was slammed against the wall, her mouth captured in a feverish kiss while strong hands hooked her thighs around sharp hips. She'd made a sound of surprise and prepared to angrily push herself away from this invasive stranger, building up chakra into her right hand, but as soon as she looked at the man and realized who it was, all fight left her.

_Kakashi._

Her hands were in his hair moments later, pulling and tugging and pushing, her mouth slipping back on his in a frenzied kiss, while his hands roamed the warm skin under her shirt. A soft moan of contentment fell from her lips when he brushed his rough fingers over her pebbling nipples and squeezed the supple skin with expert hands, the sound turning into a gasp of surprise when her body was suddenly lifted from the wall and carried over to the desk at the front.

She made to open her mouth and question him, but before his name could even start leaving her lips, Kakashi leaned down and grasped the back of her neck with his hand, pulling her into a most searing kiss while he settled himself between her legs and rocked his pelvis forward. As an instinct, she wrapped her strong legs around his hips, slipping her arms around his own neck to pull him closer.

"Kakashi," she whimpered, feeling his unoccupied hand slip down the length of her body, running over her side and down to the inside of her thighs, before teasingly skimming them up again towards her lower belly. She quivered at his touch, burying her face in his neck with heavy pants, while her own hands slipped down to push back the Hokage robes and undo his slacks.

He followed her lead quickly, directing his attention to her underwear as he hiked up her skirt and yanked them down along with her black shorts, slipping them down her long legs just in time before she'd freed him. He let out a small grunt when she touched him, nimble fingers hungrily exploring the length of his cock, before he finally decided that enough was enough, and guided himself to the entrance of her core.

She threw her head back with a gasp when he thrusts himself against her a few times, coating his arousal in her slick wetness.

"Ahn… _Kakashi_…" she moaned, unable to bear the anticipation anymore. The heat between them was near stifling. "Please…"

With a groan, the man acquiesced, dipping his mouth down to kiss at the skin of her throat while he sank the head of him inside her warm walls, causing her back to arch a little at the feeling.

"Oh god yes," she uttered, tilting her head back to give him more access while she bucked up against him to take in more of his thick girth. When he pushed her to the edge of his desk and slid deeper inside, she pushed her face to his shoulder and muffled her moan. "Mmmphhhh."

She rolled her hips in a circle when he finally rocked forward, grazing her teeth on his collarbone when he pressed his lips to her jaw, groaning softly. A secretive smile slipped to her mouth at that.

But then he gave a thrust, rough and deep, and it instantly washed away, replaced by a sound of surprised bliss. Her teeth clamped on his skin when he did it again, quicker and harder, sending a muffled cry past her lips. Another thrust, and her eyes were sent rolling to the back of her head.

She could only desperately hold onto him from then on as he started fucking her in frenzied passion, low groans and murmurs of incoherence leaving his mouth while he palmed her body with a burning touch, setting her skin on fire. Her hands buried themselves in his hair, fingers clutching at the gray locks desperately when his pounds strengthened, her face finding itself once more buried in his throat so she could pant and moan desperately, murmuring encouraging words only meant for him.

Her legs tightened around him at a particular rough thrust, back arching against him while a few desperate pleads left her mouth.

"Oh Kakashi, please, oh please faster, I'm so close—"

Then, his lips were on hers, swallowing any more begging with fervency, his thrusts picking up pace in compliance with her demands. Eyes rolling at the back of her head, she could hardly respond to his heated kiss, sharp moans leaving her throat unabashedly when her end came closer and closer and_closer_…

A calloused finger suddenly rubbed on her sensitive button with rough insistence, and she fell into the throes of climax, spots blotting her vision as breathless, half-choked cries wrenched out of her lips, while she jerked and quivered around his cock, hips grinding out against the pulsing pleasure.

In the haze of her pleasure, she distantly heard Kakashi groan, the sound gruff and strained, like he was desperately reaching for something he couldn't seem to get.

But then he lost his rhythm, and Sakura knew he was done for, her back arching once again when he stiffened and ground his hips against hers, beckoning another sharp wave of pleasure from her and in the process drawing a helpless whisper of his name from her lips. He responded with a fevered moan, burying his face in her chest, while he twitched and quivered inside her, moving his trembling hips to drag out his peak.

Everything was silent for a moment, then, as she ran her hands through his hair and held her panting lover in her arms, trying to catch her own breath as they both relished in the aftermath of some amazing sex.

And she still couldn't understand why this had all happened in the first place.

_(not like she couldn't appreciate a steamy, impromptu quickie but…)_

"Don't ever neglect responding to your mission updates again," he finally spoke, voice low and rough. "I thought something happened to you."

"If you worrying about me gets me this kind of welcome," she started, laughing a little breathlessly, "I think I should do it more often."

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_P.s. look forward to some more sasusaku smuts and a few suika stories/smuts. Soon? maybe. idk. IM SO BUSY. _

**DeepPoeticGirl**


End file.
